


The Darkness You Saved Me From

by kimjongnini88



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, He Tian x Mo Guanshan - Fandom, tianshan - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Clingy He Tian, Cock Tease, Comfort Sex, Comforting Mo Guanshan, Consent came a little bit later but it's not overall non-con, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enemas, Explicit Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent Enema, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Naughty He Tian, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, No Condom, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Probably Non-Con Enema, Raw Sex, Sweet He Tian, Urination, Yes He Tian used Lubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjongnini88/pseuds/kimjongnini88
Summary: He Tian woke up panting so profusely as he had a nightmare about the puppy he saved when he was a child. Desperate to seek comfort from Mo Guanshan, He Tian called the redhead in the middle of the night and asked him to come over. Little Mo paid no heed at first but yet, the seemingly distraught voice at the other end of the line began to bother him. Thus, the redhead decided to come over and apparently, He Tian's definition of comfort was far-fetched and Little Mo was left with no choice...
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 213





	The Darkness You Saved Me From

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm so excited to share my very first smutty and kinky TianShan piece here on AO3! Please write me a comment and let me know what y'all think! Kudos are greatly appreciated but I LOOOOOVE COMMENTS MORE!! <333 I wrote this based on Chapter 228 and 287! You might want to revisit the chapter to give yourself more TianShan mood and feelings! I hope this oneshot could quench your thirst for TianShan smut even for just a bit! Love you guys and let's continue our deep love for 19 Days!!! (The latest chapter for this week has came out and spoiler alert! He Tian sticking up flower on Mo Guanshan and chomped on his bulged cheek as Mo ate I swear to God it makes me haaaaate being single!!!! Their sweetness and softness are killing me!!! aaaaaaaaa)

***

He Tian woke up shivering from head to toe due to the nightmare he had that night. In the dream, he was looking for the puppy he rescued from the river only to be told by his big brother, He Cheng, that he had buried it.

_No…!_

The raven-haired, rich hunk reached for his phone as soon as he jolted awake. He Tian’s head was spinning as he experienced intense anxiety caused by the dream. His breathing was ragged and he could feel his heart raced as if it would jump out of his ribcage at no time. The panting man wiped away the sweat that began to form on his forehead and he could feel the uncomfortable perspiration starting to emerge at his neck area.

“Little Mo…Mo…” He Tian mumbled so helplessly under his shaky breath.

He was terrified that something might happen to the redhead as he associated him with the puppy he thought he lost. What if his dream was a premonition or some sorts? No! He needed to make sure his Little Mo was safe right now at the moment even though it was already past midnight. He Tian was desperate to listen to the voice of the person that has occupied his mind day and night – _his Little Mo._

His trembling thumb then worked to unlock his phone and luckily, the chat session with Mo was on the upper part of the application as always. After hitting the ‘Call’ button, the dialing ringtone went on for a while, which made him rather impatient.

“Are you fucking crazy? What time is it now that you dare to disturb my sleep?” Mo Guanshan groaned and cussed as soon as he pressed “Accept Call”. The sleepy redhead was well aware about the fact that He Tian has no common sense and would do everything to annoy the hell out of him.

Upon hearing his ill-tempered Mo’s voice swearing at him, He Tian heaved out in relief.

_Thank God, his ‘puppy’ was safe._

“Idiot! Fuck off!” Mo Guanshan was about to drop the call when he heard He Tian’s voice which sounded so distraught at the other end of the line. He was asking the redhead to come over.

“Mo Guanshan…I need you right now. Will you come over?” A despairing plea could be heard as He Tian attempted to convince the redhead just how bad he needed that fella to be by his side right now.

***

“He Tian, stop…you motherfucker! Mmmf! — nngh…!!! F—fuck…!” Mo Guanshan struggled to pry away He Tian’s suffocating embrace. His tiny, puckering lips were among the first body parts that He Tian aimed and _attacked_ so incessantly the moment he arrived at the front door of the wealthy man’s vast, lofty penthouse.

As expected, the man whose raven-hair appeared so unkempt wasn’t on his right mind at the moment. He Tian’s dreamy silvery orbs looked vacant as if he hadn’t woken up from the nightmare that led him astray on this very reality. Mo Guanshan has already sensed something was wrong when He Tian called him in the middle of the night and he just couldn’t ignore those pleas that sounded so desperate.

If Mo Guanshan didn’t go, He Tian would definitely show up at his doorstep and that would bother his mother who was resting after a long day at work.

“Mo…My Little Mo…Mo Guanshan…” He Tian called for the name of his redhead _lover_ , over and over.

Well, to the taller man’s dismay they weren’t lovers, at least not yet. But He Tian was confident that his dear Mo Guanshan would definitely fall for him and until that day arrived, he planned to continue wooing him no matter how hard it could be.

_Hurry up and fall for me, my little Mo…_

“He Tian…damn it! Use words!!! What’s wrong…?! Why are you acting like this?!” Mo cupped He Tian’s face with his quivering palms, seeking for an answer through those hollow stares. He didn’t come here so that this man could take advantage of him.

He Tian didn’t reply. Instead, he stuck out his long, steamy tongue and travelled around the curve of Mo’s muscled belly and up to his perky chest – the part of which he had been wanting to have a taste since forever. The attractive man then began to flicker Mo’s sensitive nipple bud using the tip of his immoral tongue up and down, up and down. He then suckled on it as if he was suckling honey nectar or a candy. Rather than a kid who was excited to try on a new candy flavour, He Tian was more like a hungry, horny adult baby looking for his mother’s boobs to satiate his unquenchable desire for milk.

He Tian knew how sensitive Mo was especially on his chest. These cute little buds would simply get hardened the moment they made contact with his warm tongue. If Mo was ever a girl, there might be even milk spurting into his throat through those tiny holes given that he overstimulated it.

_Uh-oh_ , now He Tian felt even more turned on as he further humiliated Mo through his vulgar imagination. 

“Mo…I want your milk…” He Tian’s gleaming horny eyes were apparent as he made direct eye contact with his Mo who seemed as if he no longer had the will to break free. 

“Are you an idiot?! You dumb pervert!!! Ahhh!” Mo tried to push He Tian’s head away but to no avail due to the man’s teeth sinking so deep into the skin of his chest almost persistently.

The deliberate sucking sound sounded extremely lewd in Mo’s ears as it reverberated through the spacious area which was sparse as He Tian lived in a minimalist lifestyle. He didn’t even bother to switch on the only standing lamp next to his bedside as he relied on the dim nightlights to guide his vision in making love tonight. 

The taller, tenacious man continued to ravish on Mo’s chests and left love hickeys all over the flesh as if he was marking that _he was there_ – so that his little Mo wouldn’t forget that they were indeed, together on this very night. He Tian then began to plan his next expedition on where he would touch next. 

The sadist man certainly knew how to pleasure his dearest Mo. The nipple-sucking session went on for longer than Mo Guanshan could handle. He tried to suppress his leaking moans by covering his mouth with his arms but He Tian pried it and demanded that he let out as many moans as he wanted so that the taller man could hear it.

Mo Guanshan could feel his underwear was getting wet due to the unbearable stimulation aggrieved on both of his chests. He could feel the stinging and tingling sensation on his bare chest as He Tian’s tongue left to suck on either of his sensitive nipples.

_It wasn’t enough –_ He Tian thought.

“He Tian…mm…haaa….” Mo started to space out as he was so clouded by the ecstatic feelings he was feeling on his chest. He didn’t know getting licked there could feel so good and as much as he hated He Tian, he couldn’t help but to succumb under this wild horny beast because _fuck, it did feel good._

He Tian then moved towards kissing Mo’s protruding Adam’s apple, licking the pointy curve before sucking on it. If someone might ask which Mo Guanshan’s body parts were his favourite, He Tian would indubitably answer that it was his neck.

“Spread your legs. I will have to prepare you thoroughly so that you won’t get hurt…” He Tian stretched out his hands and rustled through his belongings just next to his comfy bed looking for something.

“Wha—…” Mo’s wavering eyes displayed a slight confusion as his reddening face distorted into a dissatisfied look. He couldn’t describe the weirdly longing feelings he felt when He Tian no longer sucked on both of his chests that his lips nearly pursed. He could feel the cold breeze brushed upon the part of his chests which were soaked with He Tian’s saliva. 

He Tian then took off Mo’s black pants which had a couple of yellow-stripes and there revealed the redhead’s plumpy butts. He couldn’t wait any longer for the very next thing to come. He was surprised at how wet Mo was down beneath.

“Mo Guanshan…did you become like _this_ because of me…?” He Tian curved into a creepily delightful smile as he gripped hard on Mo’s boner before stroking the hardened shaft. _He was happy._

“Ahhh—! He Tian! Don’t look…! Mnnghhff!” Mo clasped on He Tian’s arms begging to be let go.

The sadistic hunk then leaned down to the level of his little Mo’s _junior_ and opened wide his eager mouth before he devoured the whole organ and plunged it deep towards the end of his throat. 

“He Tian---!!! Ahhhh----!!!” Another pleasurable shriek resonated through He Tian’s eardrums as he pistoned even faster to stimulate a cum from his darling Mo.

Mo Guanshan’s whole body shook as he never had such a tormenting sensation afflicted on him before. His breathing grew uneven as his mind focused on each touch that intensified more and more.

_The slimy texture of He Tian’s mouth, the blunt surface of those teeth that grazed against his foreskin and the wriggly tongue that massaged his whole length…_

It was as if the man knew just exactly where Mo liked it that it felt so euphorically excruciating.

He Tian furthered his merciless assault as the tip of his tongue shoved onto the tiny urethral opening on Mo’s hardened cock. The raven-haired lad scooped the globules of discharge that began to trickle down using his tongue before engulfing the top part of the dick so that when Mo finally came, no drops of semen would ever be wasted.

“He Tian…mm…aaahh…I’m coming…” Mo Guanshan’s legs trembled and he clenched hard on the bedsheet as he was about to _come_. He could feel the electrifying orgasm which gradually attacked his below almost ruthlessly that he felt like he was on the verge of losing his mind.

Mo glanced downward and he saw his very throbbing organ bulged up the cheek of the aggressive black-haired man. _It was too erotic_. He Tian seemed to be so absorbed in tasting Mo’s flavour.

He Tian who positioned himself in between Mo’s legs and bent himself towards the redhead’s loins began to nurse on his sensitive cock so hard until Mo felt that his cock might detach from his very own body. Then He Tian proceeded to lick on Mo’s little scrotums before suckling on the balls making the redhead jolted at the sudden sucking pressure. The taller hunk then continued on feasting on the _main dish_ which looked swollen as it was full-brimmed with an amount of Mo’s love nectar.

Mo Guanshan’s long legs were spread so wide that he felt his thigh muscle had gone numb. His ankle socks that wrapped up his feet up to his ankle level were half taken-off and most likely would fall off at any time.

After battling with the thoughts of whether or not he should release himself into He Tian’s mouth, Mo could no longer stand it. Mo Guanshan arched backward as he went into a long shuddering spasm before shooting the load of his love juice into He Tian’s welcoming mouth and eventually filled up the latter’s throat with his bitter semen. The redhead grunted and fell into He Tian’s bed so lifelessly. A strand of creamish liquid could be seen leaking from the corner of He Tian’s mouth. The sick, raven-haired man then brought his thumb to wipe it before landing his glistened lips to his little Mo’s.

He Tian then transferred the cum in his mouth towards his redhead _lover_ using his adept tongue that it made Mo nearly gagged.

“S—stop!! He Tian…mmm!!!” Mo Guanshan attempted to avoid but the taller man was quicker.

He Tian squeezed the redhead’s cheeks and pressed his lips onto Mo’s to better their chances in exchanging their dirty kisses. The silver-eyed hunk then sucked on Mo’s damp lips almost insistently he wouldn’t let go. His tongue then parted those lips and scoured the redhead’s upper palate earning a flinch from the shorter man. Both tongues clashed against each other that they couldn’t contain any more of their pooling saliva. As He Tian pulled away, he could see a thread of saliva that mixed with Mo’s fresh semen formed a milky, translucent bridge in between their wet, panting lips.

He Tian remembered the first time he French-kissed Mo, the redhead appeared so disgusted to the point of shedding tears. He never expected his little Mo would react that way so from then on, He Tian had been really careful in approaching the latter.

_He wanted to treasure his little Mo._

He didn’t want Mo Guanshan to leave his side no matter what.

***

Mo hadn’t recovered from the previous orgasm yet He Tian had already prepared for the next occasion.

He Tian took off his black shirt, revealing his fairly fine skin and chiselled upper-half feature. Mo Guanshan literally gulped the moment he saw just how smoking hot the man on top of him was. He never wanted to admit it but he could certainly feel his heart was thumping like a stupid maiden who fell in love.

Mo eyed He Tian’s every movement while laying his back on He Tian’s cosy bed before throwing a brief glance outside the city night view. The cluster of stardust that decorated the dark nocturne sky and the bright moonlight that shone through the gigantic luxury penthouse’s windows would become the first witnesses of their soon, love-making session. 

“Little Mo, this might hurt a little bit but I need you to trust me…” He Tian expressed how wary he was of what he was about to do.

He Tian tapped open a Durex lubricant he purchased not long after he met Mo so hastily as he couldn’t wait anymore. A very pleasant berry scent which oozed out of the bottle almost had an aphrodisiacal effect on both of them. The raven-haired lad then pushed a fair amount of silky smooth liquid into his fingers before applying on Mo’s virgin butthole.

“He Tian…what…aahhh….it’s cold…” Little Mo whined when He Tian placed his long, lubricated fingers into the redhead’s rear ends.

He Tian then brought trembling Mo to cling on his shoulder before shoving his two fingers so brusquely into his adorable Mo’s shrivelling butthole that it earned a loud pleasurable moan escaping from the redhead’s mouth.

“Cling onto me.” He Tian commanded before scissoring his _lover’s_ warm inside. He scavenged his way to relaxing Mo’s inner muscle so the redhead could receive his _advance_ relatively easier.

“He Tian…fuck you idiot! You pervert!!! Ah…!!!” Mo Guanshan clung onto the taller man’s shoulder almost desperately while grabbing a handful of his black hair.

“Ouch, Mo…My Little Mo…it hurts where you grab, sweetheart…” He Tian whispered to his ears while simultaneously working his way to find Mo’s _best spot_ as he tried to stimulate another orgasm.

“There….mmm…He Tian…!” He Tian noticed his Little Mo began to rock his own hips and submerged the whole length of his fingers on his own.

“I won’t let you come with my fingers, Mo Guanshan…” He Tian grasped the redhead’s solid hard penis not allowing him to cum.

“He Tian….!” Mo looked chaotic as he was seeking for the sensation he was never familiar with and the right timing to release another spurt of his semen. 

“Seems like you can’t wait until I pump you with this, my little Mo…” He Tian pulled away his fingers before Mo could cum and began to propel his eager, massive organ onto the cute opening of Mo’s convulsive virgin hole. 

He Tian could feel his cock was all ready to explode its pent-up love seed when he realized how Mo was lusting over it.

“You want this, huh?” He Tian leaned towards claiming Mo’s quavering lips while nudging _slowly_ towards the exposed, blossoming butthole. There was still a lingering taste of the mixture of semen and saliva on his redhead _lover’s_ mouth.

“He Tian…” Mo bit on his thumb as he wasn’t sure on what he exactly wanted. He had been pushing He Tian away this whole time because that annoying man kept pestering him, and meddled into his affair. But now, he was the one who seemed to be clinging onto him? Did this make sense?

“Tell me you want me, Mo Guanshan…” He Tian thrusted the curvature of his top girth so gently onto the warm opening as he asked for Mo’s explicit consent before he furthered dove into the coitus as he intended to.

“…” Mo’s eyes unexpectedly formed into tears as he covered his blushing face with his arms.

“You fucking idiot…! I hate your guts!!!” Mo sobbed when he felt as if he was being cornered.

“Mo Guanshan…” He Tian’s eyes widened as he saw those tears. It reminded of their first kiss which Mo appeared to hate with all his might. He couldn’t bear seeing another tears falling from his precious dork, not anymore.

_Mo…my Little Mo…_

Before He Tian could pull away, Mo enveloped the taller man’s hips with his long legs as if indicating that _he, too, wanted this_ and it wasn’t one-sided.

“Don’t fucking ask again, you idiot…” Mo muttered in between his snuffles before he prodded his own butthole so suggestively towards He Tian’s hardened phallic boner.

He Tian immediately understood Mo’s slightest bashful gesture and his expression softened as soon as the redhead gave an explicit green light.

“Ahhhh……!” Another pleasurable moan echoed as He Tian plundered his extremely aroused shaft into Mo’s inside.

“Mo Guanshan, tell me I’m your first…Guhh…!!! You’re so tight…!” He Tian let out a lustful groan when Mo inadvertently suffocated his organ. He then rubbed his palm so lovingly on Little Mo’s bulging belly and he could feel his own penis protruding inside him. He Tian was on the edge of tears… _Finally, he could become one with his Mo, the one he loved so dearly…_

“What are you doing…?” Mo Guanshan sensed that He Tian didn’t move at all once he entered so he tried to reckon on what that latter was thinking at that exact moment.

“I’m happy…” He Tian’s tears pathetically streamed down his cheeks as he collapsed face-down and encircled his bony arms around Mo’s fragile-looking frame.

“Let’s stay like this for a while…” He Tian tightened his hug so dearly and he even made sure that Mo was comfortable in the position they were in. Mo was so embarrassed that he knocked He Tian’s head and yelled at him to scram off if he kept saying rubbish in the middle of locking their love parts.

He Tian wanted to carve this sensation so deep into their innermost brain so that neither he nor his Little Mo would ever forget how their first love-making experience was. Be it one year from now, or even ten years from now, they should never forget how they both were interlocked and yearned for each other under this clement, starry night.

***

“He Tian you perverted bastard!!! What kind of chicken dick shit is that you’re holding?! Fucking let go of me!!! Ahhh!” Mo Guanshan struggled and yapped while kicking his legs so He Tian would give up.

He Tian was holding an enema syringe which was filled with water while exhibiting a giant playful smirk across his face. Clearly there was an ulterior motive behind those spine-chilling grins and Mo Guanshan’s face turned blue because he could only imagine the worst. 

“Little Mo…just this once…I promised this is the last time I will do naughty things to you…please…?” He Tian pouted so annoyingly like a kid who sulked for having his favourite toy taken away.

“Did you fucking eat dog shit?! What do you take my body as??? My body is not your damn plaything!!!” Mo scuttled forward like a soldier crawled along the mud to escape from the sadist man’s irrational demand. But He Tian was swift enough as he caught Little Mo’s legs and yanked the redhead towards him so effortlessly.

“Mo Guanshan…please…” He Tian rubbed his hair towards Mo’s bare back that it tickled. The raven-haired hunk acted as if a kitten asking its master to be his playmate.

As Mo still couldn’t come up with the decision whether he wanted to play along or not, He Tian was already impaling the blunt nozzle into the redhead’s sore opening.

“He fucking Tian!!!! Mmmffff…..!!!!” He Tian spanked Mo’s defenceless plum butt as he brought up the latter’s hips and positioned it upwards facing him.

“I promise it won’t hurt…” He Tian slowly pushed the plunger of the enema syringe bit by bit and inserted the water into Mo’s rectum. The cold liquid then gradually journeyed down and occupied the space of Mo’s lower abdomen.

“Take it out!!! He Tian!!!! You nutjob!!!!!! Heartless perverted punk!!! Aaahhhh…..!!!” Mo Guanshan who was on all fours could feel the discomfort forming on his lower bowel area. He felt like _something_ was coming from his front.

“It’s okay, my Little Mo…It’s not scary…” He Tian, who enjoyed the whole play so immensely, placed his warm palms on Mo’s lower abdomen and began to exert a pushing force as if wanting Mo to let it out right there. _He didn’t mind getting his bed sullied if it was Mo’s…_

Mo felt his stomach was bloated by the sudden liquid that filled his inner guts. It was so uncomfortable that he felt like peeing. Mo Guanshan knew he wouldn’t last long if he had to wait to go to the toilet to excrete the excess water in his lower abdomen.

He Tian sensed that his Little Mo was trying to hold his pee so the vile, taller hunk thought of the most devilish idea he could think of right at that second. He then brought his palms and stroked the redhead’s hardened length to arouse the latter to cum or _better_ , to urinate into his hands.

“He Tian…aaahh…..I want to…mmm….!” Mo’s hand grabbed onto He Tian’s pitiless grip as if asking for him to let go.

“Just _release it all_ here, Mo…” He Tian said seductively as he caressed the furrow of the redhead’s buttocks, increasing his sensitivity towards any touch. The raven-haired man then applied an abrupt force on Mo’s lower tummy to spark further needs for his gland to spill off the excessive brimmed liquid inside of his bowel.

“I’m…haa—! He Tian…!!!” Mo Guanshan couldn’t hold it anymore due to the intolerable sensation inflicted upon him. Thus, a seemingly whitish strand of semen spurted out of the channel of his urethra before his penis lurched once again and this time, a clear and temperate secretion made its way out of the same opening, smearing the bed with his urine.

“Good boy…” He Tian lied down next to Mo who was gasping for air. The taller hunk then landed a gentle kiss on the shorter man’s forehead, feeling so content.

“Fuck…off…!” Mo curled his fingers into a fist and ready to throw a punch or two at this bastard.

***

Beep…! Beep…!

A deafening sound of a phone’s ringtone disturbed Mo Guanshan’s sleep. The redhead could feel his back, his hips and his bum were killing him.

It was a video call from Jian Yi.

“The fuck do you want this early?!” Mo cursed at the caller while trying to keep his eyes opened. He was so exhausted due to the _strenuous activities_ he had with He Tian last night.

“Ehhhh!!!!!!! Mo Guanshan?! Why are you answering He Tian’s phone?! Are you guys together???!!!! Woaahhh!!!!” Jian Yi seemed flustered and excited at the same time.

“Fu—?!” The redhead just realized the situation he was in.

He was butt-naked and covered with obvious love bites all over his body. He Tian who was still asleep so soundly had his long arms wrapped around Mo’s slender waist deterring him from moving.

“Zhan Xi Xi…! Look at these twos! Hey hey…Redhead!! Did you get a _butt injection_ last night?” The light ash blond-haired man made a curious remark while pulling on his usual goofy, teasing expressions. 

“SCRAM!!!” Mo Guanshan felt like his patience level was at his peak as he tossed He Tian’s phone so angrily towards the other end of the incredibly spacious room. An ear-splitting thud could be heard as the phone hit the floor and halted as it reached the opposite enormous windows that it woke He Tian up.

“You’re awake…? Sleep a little bit more…” The rich hunk drew his Little Mo closer to him as the gap between them shrank inches by inches.

_I chose you because there’s something I admire about you..._

“Let go!! I’m going home…!” The redhead made an attempt to keep a distance and pushed He Tian’s head away but the black-haired man purposely froze his body so that he wouldn’t move.

_You’re not a hypocrite and you’re not snarky..._

“Little Mo…” He Tian snuggled into the warmth that exuded from Mo Guanshan’s body as he inhaled the calming scent he favoured the most.

_And most importantly, you’re not afraid of the ‘darkness’..._

“Don’t abandon me…” He Tian’s voice sounded as if he feared losing Mo, the person he knew he could trust the most in this world. His Little Mo was the only person who had the privilege of seeing him in such a vulnerable state. He had never thought of letting other people see that side of him but Mo Guanshan managed to penetrate the self-protective shell he had been building all his life.

“Fine, just this once…” Mo heaved out a defeated sigh as he felt he needed to be by He Tian’s side that day.

After He Tian’s wrecked emotions due to his nightmare last night, Mo decided to let the man have his way to his heart’s content so that he didn’t have to see the man he began to care for to be in pain ever again.

The redhead then glimpsed outside as the morning sunlight shone through the draperies blinding the exact area where they lied down together. He brushed his fingers along the messy strands of He Tian’s short ebony locks while thinking, what he should cook for the man today.

-FIN-


End file.
